Internationale Klassifikationen und ihre Modelle von Behinderung
Die ICIDH: International Classification of Impairments, Disabilities, and Handicaps Die Weltgesundheitsorganisation (WHO) entwickelte erstmals 1980 eine Klassifikation von Behinderung. Die International Classification of Impairments, Disabilities, and Handicaps, ''kurz ICIDH, unterscheidet drei verschiedene Kategorien: * Schädigung (''impairment) * Beeinträchtigung (disability) * Benachteiligung (handicap) Nach Waldschmidt (2005) spiegelt diese Klassifikation das die 1970er und 80er Jahre dominierende Rehabilitationsparadigma wider. Die Rehabilitation geht davon aus, dass individuelle Probleme beseitigt werden können, indem „der Einzelne so weit wie möglich an seine Umwelt angepasst wird.“ (ebd.: 15). Die ICIDH postulierte, dass Benachteiligungen wie Beeinträchtigungen kausal auf körperliche oder kognitive Funktionsstörungen zurückzuführen seien (Waldschmidt 2005: 16). Kritik an dieser Auffassung von Behinderung führte zur Formulierung eines sozialen Modells von Behinderung, welches dem individuellen Modell, das Kritiker in der ICIDH erkannten, entgegengesetzt wurde. Waldschmidt (2005) fasst die Kritikpunkte (a-d) des Buches „''Exploring Disability. A sociological Introduction''“, welches Barnes et al. 1999 veröffentlichten, zusammen: Die einseitig medizinische Definition von Behinderung legt einen ausschließlich biophysischen Begriff von Normalität fest (a), der dazu führt, dass die individuelle Schädigung (impairment) als alleinige Ursache von Beeinträchtigungen (disability) und Benachteiligungen (hadicap) identifiziert wird (b). Durch den medizinisch rehabilitativen Lösungsansatz würden behinderte Menschen in eine abhängige Position gebracht © in der von ihnen erwartet würde, „sich individuell anzupassen und ihre Behinderung so gut wie möglich zu ‚bewältigen‘ d“ (Waldschmidt 2005: 16). Individuelle bzw. „individualistische“ (ebd.) Modelle, so Waldschmidt, setzen Behinderung mit körperlichen Schädigungen bzw. Funktionalen Beeinträchtigungen gleich und deuten sie als persönliches Unglück und bemitleidenswertes Schicksal. Die Gesellschaft ist nur insofern relevant, als Vorurteilsstrukturen hinderlich für die Rehabilitation und die individuelle Bewältigung sind (ebd.: 17). Entgegen solchen individualistischen Auffassungen, die Behinderung allein in der Einzelperson angelegt sehen, hatte die Union of Physically Impaired Against Segregation (UPIAS) schon 1976 eine gesellschaftliche Verursachung von Behinderung postuliert. Demnach behindere die Gesellschaft jene, mit körperlichen Schädigungen (impairments). Behinderung (disability) entstehe durch die unnötige Isolation und Ausgrenzung von voller Teilhabe an der Gesellschaft (Waldschmidt 2005: 17). Diese zunächst nur auf körperlich beeinträchtigte Menschen bezogene Erklärung machte einen deutlichen Unterschied zwischen impairment ''und ''disability ''und wurde 1999 von ''Disabled Peoples‘ International wie folgt aufgegriffen: „Impairment: ‘the functional limitation within the individual caused by physical, mental or sensory impairment.’ Disability: ‘the loss or limitation of opportunities to take part in the normal life of the community on an equal level with others due to physical and social barriers’” (DPI 1982; zit. n. Thomas 1999: 15; vgl. Waldschmidt 2005: 18). Aufgrund solcher politischer Interessenvertretung entwickelten die disability[[Disability Studies| studies]]'' – eine interdisziplinäre Forschungsrichtung aus dem anglo-amerikanischen Raum, die eng mit der Behindertenrechtsbewegung verwoben ist – das sogenannte soziale Modell von Behinderung, das auf der Dichotomie von Beeinträchtigung (''impairment) und Behinderung (disability) beruht. Waldschmidt (2005: 18) fasst das soziale Modell wie folgt zusammengefasst: „Menschen werden nicht auf Grund von gesundheitlicher Beeinträchtigung behindert, sondern durch das soziale System, das Barrieren gegen ihre Partizipation errichtet.“ Die ICIDH2: International Classification of Functioning and Disability Der Protest gegen individualistische Modelle von Behinderung spiegelt sich indes auch in neueren internationalen Definitionen und Klassifikationssystemen. So erhielt die ICIDH-2 aus dem Jahr 1999 einen neuen Titel: ICIDH-2 International Classification of Functioning and Disability. Die einleitenden Hinweise zum Hintergrund der Neufassung der Klassifikation stellen fest, dass „‘functioning‘ and ‚disability‘ are umbrella terms covering three dimensions: (1) body functions and structure; (2) activities at the individual level; and (3) participation in society.“ (ICIDH-2 1999: 7). In einer Fußnote wird konkretisiert: “These dimensions of health-related experience replace terms formerly used- ‘impairment’, ‘disability’ and ‘handicap’ and extend their meanings to include positive experiences.” (ebd.). Hier wird das Bemühen deutlich, Abstand von einem Vokabular zu nehmen, das Menschen mit Behinderungen als defizitäre Seinsformen definiert. In der Einleitung wird dies weiter untermauert, indem postuliert wird: „There is a widely held misunderstanding that ICIDH-2 is only about people with disabilities; in fact, it is about all people. The functional states associated with all health conditions at body, individual or society level can be described using ICIDH-2. In other words, ICIDH-2 has universal application.” (ebd.: 11, underlining in original). Nachfolgend warden die Kategorien aufgelisted, mit denen diese universelle Klassifikation arbeitet: „'Body Functions' are the physiological or psychological functions of body systems. Body Structures are anatomic parts of the body such as organs, limbs and their components. Impairments are problems in body function or structure such as a significant deviation or loss. Activity is the performance of a task or action by an individual. Activity Limitations are difficulties an individual may have in the performance of activities. Participation is an individual’s involvement in life situations in relation to Health Conditions, Body Functions and Structure, Activities, and Contextual factors. Participation Restrictions are problems an individual may have in the manner or extent of involvement in life situations.” (ICIDH-2 1999: 14, words in bold in original). Obgleich ersichtlich wird, dass seine soziale Konzeption von Behinderung anklingt – statt von einem rein individuellen Problem wird nun auch von Partizipation und kontextuellen Faktoren gesprochen – werden doch individuelle Störungen von Körperfunktionen und –Störungen weiterhin als Kausalität von „Problemen“ angenommen. Die Begriffe Functioning und Disability dienen als Dachkategorien der drei Dimensionen und sind entsprechend als zwei entgegengesetzte Pole konzipiert. Behinderung wird damit als Nicht-Funktionieren eines Individuums gefasst. Bleiben die „kontextuellen Faktoren“ unklar, so werden Beschränkungen von Aktivität und Teilhabe jeweils als Problem des Individuums festgeschrieben; die Klassifikation bleibt zu großen Teilen einem individualistischen Konzept verhaftet. Die ICF: International Classification of Functioning, Disability and Health Die International Classification of Functioning, Disability and Health ''(ICF) folgte 2001 als Nachfolgerin der ICIDH-2. Sie hält sich im Wesentlichen an die Definitionen der ICIDH-2 fügt ihr jedoch zusätzlich den Begriff der ''Environmental factors hinzu: „'Environmental factors' make up the physical, social and attitudinal environment in which people live and conduct their lives“ (ICF 2001: 12). Die ICF besteht aus zwei Teilen, die sich aus insgesamt vier Komponenten zusammensetzen: „Part 1. Fuctioning and Disability (a) Body Functions and Structures (b) Activities and Participation Part 2. Contextual Factors © Environmental Factors (d) Personal Factors“ (ICF 2001: 13) Jede dieser Komponenten weist verschiedene Dimensionen auf, die in verschiedene Kategorien eingeteilt sind und die Einheiten der Klassifikation bilden. „Environmental factors make up the physical, social and attitudinal environment in which people live and conduct their lives." (ICF 2001: 22). Sie teilen sich in individuelle (Wohnung, Arbeitsplatz, Schule etc.) und gesellschaftliche (formelle und informelle soziale Strukturen, Dienstleistungen etc.) Faktoren aus, die mit Körperfunktionen- und –Strukturen, Aktivitäten und Teilhabe interagieren. Personelle Faktoren umfassen Gender, Ethnie, Alter, Fitness, Lebensstil usw., werden in der ICF aber nicht erfasst (ICF 2001: 23f). Insgesamt integriert die ICF scheinbar die soziale Dimension von Behinderung in ihr Klassifikationssystem, allerdings bleibt der Fokus auf das Individuum gerichtet. Waldschmidt (2005: 28, Anmerkung) zufolge fasst die ICF Schädigungen und Beeinträchtigungen als Funktionsstörungen unter dem Begriff der Impairment zusammen und konzeptualisiert Disability (Behinderung) als Oberbegriff für Teilhabebeschränkungen und soziale Benachteiligung aufgrund einer Impairment. Zusammenfassend ist die ICF wohl als eine Kombination aus individuellem und sozialem Modell zu werten. Das Kulturelle Modell von Behinderung: Eine Kritik individualistischer und sozialer Modelle Allerdings lassen sich durchaus auch Elemente des sozialen Modells kritisieren. Die Unterscheidung von körperlicher Beeinträchtigung und sozialer Behinderung, die „Dichotomie von ‚Natur‘ und ‚Kultur‘“ (Waldschmidt 2005: 20) reifiziere den Körper von behinderten Menschen als Gegenstand von Störung und Dysfunktion und sage ihn zugleich von seiner politischen Bedeutsamkeit los. Auf diese Weise würde der Körper allein einem medizinischen Diskurs überlassen, obgleich ihm alltagspraktische Bedeutung zukommt; Körper haben „ – wie Behinderung – ebenfalls ihre Geschicte, ihre kulturelle Bedeutung und ihre sozialen Konstruktionsmodi“ (ebd.: 23). Dieser „essentialistische Kern“ (ebd.), den individuelles und soziales Modell teilen, zieht nach sich, dass Behinderung primär als „Problem“ gesehen wird, dass einer Lösung bedarf: Behandlungsprogramme, Versorgungssysteme, Sozialleistungen und Nachteilsausgleiche sollen im einen Fall die individuelle Anpassung der Betroffenen ermöglichen, im anderen zu Teilhabe, Anerkennung und Selbstbestimmung verhelfen. Beide Modelle formulieren Lösungsstrategien „für etwas, was offenbar ‚stört‘ und deshalb ‚behoben‘ werden soll“ (ebd.). Eine tragische und deshalb stigmatisierende Sichtweise auf Menschen mit Behinderungen sei durchaus auch dann möglich, wenn Behinderung als soziale Unterdrückung wahrgenommen werde. Aus diesem Grund formuliert Waldschmidt ein “Kulturelles Modell”, mit dem ein kulturwissenschaftlicher Perspektivwechsel vollzogen werden soll. Ein solches Modell solle gewährleisten, Menschen mit Behinderungen nicht nur als diskriminierte Randgruppe zu konzipieren, sondern die Kategorisierungsprozesse und ausgrenzenden Systematiken selbst zu dekonstruieren und auch „die gemeinhin nicht hinterfragte ‚Normalität‘“ (2005: 25) in den Fokus der Analyse zu rücken. Auf diese Weise könne von der unterstellten binären Trennung von Behinderten und Nicht-Behinderten Abstand genommen und deren Komplementarität hervorgehoben werden. Statt der Universalität eines „Behinderungsproblems“ (ebd.) wird die Relativität und Historizität der Konstruktion spezifischer Behinderungsbegriffe betont und die jeweils wirksamen Ausgrenzungs- und Stigmatisierungsprozesse sichtbar gemacht. Eine Gegenüberstellung von individuellem, sozialem und kulturellem Modell findet sich bei Waldschmidt (2005: 26), kann hier jedoch aus Gründen des Copyrights nicht gezeigt werden. Klassifikationen und Kategoriesierungen sind Ausdruck spezifischer Deutungsschemata und konstruieren den Gegenstand von dem sie sprechen. Es wurde gezeigt, inwiefern analytische Modelle hilfreich sein können, um bestehende Klassifikationssysteme zu analysieren und zu hinterfragen. Natürlich gibt es auch andere Modelle von Behinderung, bspw. das dreiteilige Modell nach Bickenbach. Weitere Anwendungsfelder für die kulturwissenschaftlichen Disability Studies wären bspw. die UN-Behindertenrechtskonvention, die Europäische Behindertenpolitik, konkreter z.B. die Europäische Strategie zugeunsten von Menschen mit Behinderungen 2010-2020, Behinderung im deutschen Recht, das Bundesteilhabegesetz oder auch allgemein das Leitprinzip der Inklusion oder die Barrierefreiheit. Zudem kann eine kulturwissenschaftliche Perspektive der Erforschung historischer Kategorisierungen dienen, wie bspw. im deutschen Nationalsozialismus. Literatur Barnes, C., Mercer, G., & Shakespeare, T. (1999). Exploring disability: A sociological introduction. Cambridge: Polity Press. Thomas, Carol ''(1999). ''Female Forms: experiencing and understanding disability. ''Buckingham/ Philadeiphia: Open Univ. Press. Waldschmidt, A. (2005). Disability Studies: individuelles, soziales und/oder kulturelles Modell von Behinderung?. In: ''Psychologie und Gesellschaftskritik 29, 1, S. 9-31. URN: http://nbn-resolving.de/urn:nbn:de:0168-ssoar-18770 WHO (1980).'' International Classification of Impairments, Disabilities and Handicaps. A manual of classi{ication relating to the consequences Of disease. Geneva: World Health Organization. WHO (1999). ''International classification of functioning and disability: ICIDH-2. Geneva: World Health Organization WHO (2001). International Classification of Functioning, Disability and Health: ICF. Geneva: World Health Organization.